carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Carmine
Carmine is the pet cat of Carmen Sandiego. Her feline minded warped into that of a master criminal after an incident with a very large sack of kitty litter, Carmine is trained to spot ACME agents and attack them. However, this cat always seems to run afoul of bad luck whenever she tries to take an enemy out. Animations Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? * Carmine grabs a fish and tries to eat it, but the fish grows giant, swallows up Carmine, and flops off-screen. * Carmine spots the player, but is scared away by a ghost. * Carmine attacks a flock of five bluebirds, but the birds take her away off-screen. * Carmine searches a trash can for food, but she spots and hisses at the Player. and leaves with food after kicking the trash can off-screen. * Carmine operatically sings a few sour notes, then a shoe whacks Carmine off-screen. * Carmine plucks and smells a flower, but is sprayed by it, and sprays Carmine again, off-screen. * Carmine slips on a skate and falls on the ground, then whacks her own head, making a cuckoo sound twice, and scurries away. * Carmine rides on a ball, and shows her claw, ready to attack the player, but punctures the ball by accident, sending the ball and herself off-screen. * Carmine plays tennis, but notices a green bomb, and strikes it off-screen, but when the bomb returned again, it explodes just as Carmine was about to strike it, making her all black and dissipates into dust. * Carmine acting docile and when she notices a thunderstorm, Carmine uses an umbrella, but raindrops fall on her from inside the umbrella, drenching her, then a lightning bolt electrocutes Carmine and the umbrella, into a black color, and dissipate into dust. Gallery CarmineUSA2surprise.PNG|Ghost scares Carmine CarmineUSA2White.PNG|Carmine turns white with terror CarmineUSA10Shock.PNG| Carmine playing Tennis CarmineUSA6Pluck.PNG| ''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' * Carmine smirks and throws a ball with a stick of dynamite inside at the viewer, but it bounces back at Carmine, who runs off as the dynamite explodes. * Carmine spots a yarn ball from out of nowhere, and plays with the string, but is snared off-screen. * Carmine is about to pounce the player, but sees a bouncing red ball, and hops off-screen after it. * Carmine sees a pink ribbon from up-screen and tries to grab it, when she grabs it, Carmine is pulled up off-screen. * Carmine zips on-screen, and shows her paw wearing a glove with sharp claws, and slashes at the player, then calmly skips playfully offscreen. * Carmine pops up, scratches on a small blackboard, and hops off-screen. * Carmine is sound asleep, and yawns, glances at the player, and returns to sleep, but wakes up abruptly, after noticing the player, and beats a hasty retreat off-screen. * Carmine attacks the player, but crashes into the screen, and falls. * Carmine is about to attack the Player but sees a toy mouse and goes after it. * A ball of yarn bounces in the center. Carmine jumps after it but is tangled up, and bounces off-screen. * Carmine sees a toy mouse and grabs it by the tail, laughing, but it blows up in her face, making Carmine dazed as she slouches off-screen. * Carmine is about to attack the player but sees a toy mouse, and pounces it instead, but the toy mouse zips off with Carmine still on it. * Carmine is ready to attack the player, but sees an approaching bowling ball and dodges it. Carmine taunts it, but the bowling ball returns and strikes Carmine's stomach sending her flying off-screen. * Carmine is about to attack the player, but is attacked by a bowling ball, and she is turned into bowling pins, which fall down, then the pins become Carmine again, and she runs away. Gallery CarmineWorldChalkboard1.JPG CarmineWorldBowlingball.JPG CarmineWorldasleep.JPG CarmineWorldawoke.JPG CarmineWorldcaterwaul.JPG CarmineWorldlooksatstring.JPG CarmineWorldstring.JPG CarmineWorldClaw.JPG CarmineWorldmouse.JPG CarmineWorldyarn.JPG CarmineWorldbomb.JPG CarmineWorldmousecaught.JPG CarmineWorldblam.JPG Category:V.I.L.E. Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?